


Lycaon Camp

by eternalxrry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Boy Harry, Bottom Louis, Cheeky Harry, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Feminine Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Harry, Shy Louis, Smut, Sub Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Twink Louis, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalxrry/pseuds/eternalxrry
Summary: Omega Louis attends the prestigious Lycaon Summer Camp, where he meets a curly haired alpha who may be too cocky for his own good.Will it work out? Will they fall in love? Or is it just a small summer romance?





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with a new fic! :) This has been in my notes for a good part of the summer but I haven't felt satisfied with it.
> 
> Hopefully I'll have enough time to update regularly, cause my so call best friend of eight years has cut me out of her life, so I have so much time on my hands for updates!! But no promises because it took me 4 years to finish Breathe Me! I'm still sorry about that!
> 
> Now I haven't got a full plan for this fic yet, so if you want me to include anything, then just leave a comment on what you would like! :)
> 
> Anyways, hope you lovelies like the first chapter! Enjoy! :) X
> 
> PS. The picture I've included is what their cabin looks like, I know realistically summer camps don't look like this, but for the sake of this fic they are rich af and go to a posh summer camp haha.
> 
> Louis' age - 17, Harry's age - 19, Liam's -19, Niall's -18.

**_Louis' POV:_ **

 

I sigh as I tug my heavy suitcase out of the back of my mums car. A car door shuts and my mum walks round, tears glistening in her eyes.

"My baby." She says tearfully, she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you so much my darling. I hope you have an amazing time here bub."

I feel tears brim my own eyes. Damn omega hormones.

"I'm going to miss you too mum." I sniffle, hugging her tighter.

"C'mon darling, lets get you situated before we both start crying." She says softly, taking my duffel bag off my shoulder and making our way towards the cabin I'll be staying in, for the next three months.

She gives me one last hug and another tearful goodbye, before heading back to the car.

I pick up my other bag, sniffling as I open the door to my cabin. I roll my bag through the hallway and jump in shock as I spot an alpha, sprawled out on the sofa.

His nose twitches and his eyes snap up in my direction, obviously noticing my presence.

Butterflies fill my stomach as I get a good look at the alpha. Small curls peeking out from the snapback he's wearing backwards. Green eyes sparkling as he looks at me. A smug smirk making its way on to his face.

My cheeks heat up under his stare and he seems to take notice.

"Hi I'm Harry, but you can call me daddy." He sends me a wink and I feel my breath hitch.

Fuck. Do not get turned on by this arsehole Louis. Don't!

"I'm Louis." I say quietly, choosing to ignore his comment. I look down at the floor shyly, unable to maintain eye contact with him.

He chuckles.

"You're so cute." He says gruffly before standing up and making his way over to me.

He rests a hand on the bottom of my back and gently nudges me back into the hallway.

"I hope you don't mind but I've already chosen my room." He says as he moves his hand, instead picking up both of my bags.

"It's fine don't worry." I say softly, more butterflies making their way into my stomach.

He hums in acknowledgment but says nothing more. He makes his way up the stairs and into a large bedroom, placing my bags down onto the bed.

My mouth drops open in shock as I take in the view from my window.

"This place is so beautiful." I say in adoration. Harry looks my way and sends me a small smile my way.

"It really is. We'll go out later and explore if you want?" He asks kindly, no traces of that cocky bad boy from earlier.

"Yes I would like that." I reply shyly, a small smile making its way onto my face.

"Good." He grins before sending me a wink. "Now let me show you the rest of the cabin. As you've seen it's quite big for just four of us, but we have a living room, a spa room, a kitchen, we both have ensuites but there is another bathroom on the ground floor. Also there are two more bedrooms down on the ground floor, but I thought you'd prefer having the hotub right outside your room". He winks.

He stops just outside the only door we haven't been into.

"This is my room if you ever need daddy to help you sleep." He winks my way. I roll my eyes at his antics and try to force the blush away.

"What makes you think I don't already have a daddy?" I say as sassily as I can, popping my hip out as I stare up at him.

His eyes widen before turning a darker shade of green, his chest rumbling. I take a small step back from him, feeling myself become turned on at the scent the alpha is giving off.

"That's not true." He says gruffly, he looks me up and down again, licking his lips. "You smell pure." He takes a step forward and my breath hitches. "Untouched." He purrs placing his hand on my waist. I shiver at his touch, feeling myself become slick.

Our bubble is burst as the door to the cabin bangs open, a loud Irish voice ringing around the house.

"C'mon Liam, I want to pick my bedroom first before the others get here!" The person exclaims, his Irish accent coming out thick.

Harry takes a step back and adjusts his crotch, a tent in the front of his loose shorts. I bite my lip to prevent the whine I want to come out, my hole clenches at the thought of how massive his member is.

"Like what you see?" He asks gruffly, massaging his crotch again as he sends me a smirk. "Too bad princess we have to go say hello." Is all he says before he walks off in the direction of the stairs.

I quickly waddle my way to my new room and go straight into the bathroom to sort myself out.

I whine as I peel my soiled panties off, my hole clenches at the thought of him again.

No Louis no. Do not touch yourself to him.

I sigh shakily and clean up the traces of slick between my legs.

I place my dirty panties and leggings in the small hamper in the corner and make my way back into my bedroom.

I quickly open up my suitcase and pull out one of my white thongs and my pink pleat skater skirt, to match the grey top I'm already wearing.

I walk over to the mirror and try to make myself look more presentable, but to no avail my cheeks remain a flushed colour. I sigh knowing there was no point and I make my way downstairs.

I walk down the stairs and hear laughter coming from the living room. Harry sprawled out on the sofa again but this time with a bottle of lager in hand.

A brunette I don't recognise looks up and sends me a warm smile, blue eyes kind.

"Hi I'm Niall." He sends me a wave from where he's cuddled up next to an alpha.

"Hi." I say back shyly, sending a small wave his way. A blush forms on my cheeks as Harry and the unknown alpha turns to look at me. The curly head alpha smirks and pats the spot next to him on the sofa.

"Guys this is Louis, he's our other housemate." He says as I shyly sit down next to him. "Sorry to disappoint but me and Lou have already picked our rooms." Harry says smugly, laughing as Niall groans.

"God damn it Liam, I said we had to be early!" Niall exclaims grabbing a pillow and hitting Liam over the head with it.

I giggle at the shocked look on Liam's face at the assault, missing the fond glance Harry sends my way.

"It was your fault we weren't here earlier." He points out causing the omega to pout.

"Whatever." He grumbles pouting. I watch on shyly as the three bicker back and forth, it's obvious they already know each other.

"So when does all the activities start?" Niall asks as he hands out more beers.

"Next week." Harry replies, placing his arm behind my head on the sofa.

I roll my eyes at his actions.

"I have an idea." Harry smirks. "How about we play truth or dare to help get to know you Lou?" He asks cheekily, sending me a wink.

"YES!" Niall exclaims loudly, causing me to jump at the sudden loud noise. "I need an omega friend, I can't keep dealing with these alpha knotheads." He rolls his eyes as he points to the alphas, causing me to release another giggle.

"Okay." I mutter shyly.

Harry moves closer to me, so that our thighs are touching.

"Okay Louis, truth or dare." Harry asks.

"Um truth."

"Have you got an alpha back home?" He asks seriously, a look of jealousy in his eyes.

"No." I reply shyly, biting my lip as I look his way. His eyes darken as he watches my lips, the look of jealously morphing into one of relief.

"Christ Harry straight in there." Liam chuckles. "May as well ask him if he's a virgin while you're at it." He comments causing Niall to let out a laugh as well.

I stay silent, but the blush staining my cheeks let's the curly haired alpha know the answer to that question.

Harry shifts uncomfortably next to me and I look down to see him adjusting his crotch again.

My cheeks flame as Harry sends me a wink.

"Okay Lou your turn." Niall says as their laughter dies down.

"Ummm, I don't know." I say shyly, burying my face in my hands at being put on the spot.

Harry coos at me and cuddles me into his side, to help calm my nerves down. I breathe in his heavenly scent and calm down.

"It's alright love just ask anything." He says softly into my ear, squeezing my hip gently.

"Niall, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Are you single?" I ask shyly.

"Nope." He sends me a reassuring grin. He pats Liam's thigh. "This big oaf is my alpha." He places a sloppy kiss on Liam's lips, causing the alpha to smile down fondly at him.

"Oh my god really!" I perk up, now noticing how close the two are. "You guys are really cute together." I say softly.

My heart aches at the sight of them. I wish I had an alpha to love me.

"Thank you." Niall says cutely.

"How long have you guys been together?" I ask.

"That can be your next question." Niall smirks my way causing me to pout.

"Aw Niall don't be mean." Harry says flipping him the bird. "They've been together for about 3 years now." He says, taking a swig from his bottle.

"Cute." I mutter shyly.

"Okay Harry, truth or dare?" Niall interrupts.

"Dare." He replies, causing Niall to grin widely.

"I dare you to make out with Louis." He says, his smile wide. My breath hitches at the dare and I feel my heart rate pick up. I've never kissed anyone before, let alone make out with them.

"Niall." Liam warns, giving the omega a pointed stare.

Harry looks at me unsurely, gauging my reaction. My cheeks remain flush as he studies me.

"Up to you Lou." He says softly, a hand making its way on to my thigh and squeezing gently.

"Um I-" I stutter, feeling shy at all the attention from everyone.

"Right c'mon Niall, let's go get some food." Liam states after a minute of silence. The omega groans loudly and immediately starts complaining. Liam merely picks the omega up and walks out the room with him.

"Are you okay Lou?" Harry asks as he turns to face me properly. His usual cocky expression replaced by one of concern. I nod my head weakly.

"I just- I've never kissed anyone before." I say shyly, my knuckles turning white from the grip I have on the edge of my skirt. Harry gently takes my hands into his and squeezes them gently.

"That's all right love." He says softly. "There is nothing wrong with that." He pauses. "It's actually quite refreshing to meet an omega so pure." He says cautiously, as if he's scared of overstepping a boundary.

I blush at his comment, biting my lip nervously.

"Thank you." I mumble back shyly, peeking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Though I must admit, I'm a little bit hurt you don't want to kiss me." He says, going back to his usual cocky self. He sends a grin my way.

"I do." I say quietly, looking up at him nervously. He looks at me in shock after my small confession. I place a hand on his thigh as support and lean up to place a small peck on his lips.

I don't wait for his reaction as I run off to my room, leaving a shocked curly haired alpha behind.


	2. The Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter does contain sexual references and a little bit of daddy kink. If you don't like don't read!
> 
> Hi guys, I'm not so sure about this chapter but I wanted to post something for you. So if you don't like it let me know and I'll change it!
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments on the last chapter <3 I'm glad you guys seem to like it so far! <3
> 
> Anyways, hope you lovelies like the new chapter. Enjoy! :) xx
> 
> Ps. Can we just talk about how GOOD Harry looks in his new Gucci campaign!! He's absolutely smashing it and I couldn't be more proud *wipes away tear*.

 

 

I sigh shakily once I reach the safe confinement's of my room.

Oh my god what the fuck did I just do!

I bite my lip nervously, as I imagine what his reaction would have been. I walk over to my bed and throw myself on it.

Was it a good kiss? Can it even be considered a proper kiss? My breathing picks up as I begin to question myself.

No Louis do not do this to yourself.

"Oh god." I whine quietly to myself, the blush on my cheeks remaining.

Deciding to try and not dwell on the kiss any longer, I get up and start unpacking my suitcase.

About 15 minutes later there's a knock on my door.

"Come in." I call out from the ensuite. I walk out of the bathroom to be greeted with the sight of Harry leaning on the door frame.

"You know it's not nice to run away from your Daddy, éros." He says sternly, staring at me with dark eyes.

My cheeks flame instantly from his intense stare and I bite my lip to muffle a whimper.

"It's even more rude to ignore your alpha when he's speaking to you." He says gruffly, moving away from the door and making his way towards me. He places a finger underneath my chin and makes me look up at him. A mix of emotions swirling through his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper submissively, not liking the thought of angering the older alpha.

"It's okay éros. This time I'll let it slide, but do not let it happen again otherwise I'll have to punish you." His eyes soften as he takes in my expression and places a gentle peck on my forehead.

"Um Harry?" I ask as he takes my hand and tugs me towards my bed, he sits down and places me on his lap. His strong muscly arms keeping me in place.

"Yes." He responds.

"What does éros mean?" I ask curiously. He smiles softly, a genuine smile making its way on to his face.

"It means love in greek." He says softly. I blush instantly, so I make a bold move by tucking my face into his neck to try and hide. His chest vibrates as he lets out a chuckle.

"Oh." I mumble shyly, snuggling further into his embrace.

"C'mon then éros, time to get some food." He says after a couple minutes of silence.

He stands up still holding me causing me to squeal loudly.

"Harry I can walk you know!" I say rather sassily, I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on tightly. He chuckles again.

He moves his hand from my thigh and squeezes one of my arse cheeks, making me moan into his neck.

"But daddy likes touching you." He whispers hotly into my ear, as he makes his way down the stairs.

I blush crimson but stay silent, praying that I don't start leaking slick again.

"Be a good boy now. We're going to the main dinner hall to meet the others. I don't want other people smelling what's mine." He says darkly as he pats my bum one more time, before leaving our cabin.

I bite back a whimper at his praise.

"Yes daddy." I say quietly as he sets me back down on the ground. His eyes darken and I bite my lip nervously.

"HARRY!" A loud screechy voice shouts, bursting our little bubble. I take a step nervously away from the alpha, as a skinny blonde omega makes her way towards up.

Harry clears his throat and sends me a stern glance before looking at the mysterious omega.

"Can I help you Tanya?" He says gruffly, shrugging off the hand she's placed on his bicep.

She giggles flirtatiously at him.

"I didn't know you were coming to this camp this summer." She smiles, batting her eyelashes up at him.

He stares down at her, a frown making its way onto his face.

"Is that all?" He asks rather rudely. I try to stifle my giggle at the look of annoyance on his face, causing the blonde omega to look at me. Sending daggers.

"And you are?" She asks looking me up and down with a look of hate.

Harry takes notice and moves towards me, wrapping an arm around my waist as he sends daggers back at her.

Tanya looks at where his hand is placed and her gaze turns murderous at me.

"Is that really any of your business?" He says sternly. She's about to respond but the alpha cuts her off. "No I didn't think so. Now excuse us we've got places to be." He sends her one last harsh glance, before turning us around and walking towards the dinner hall.

I hear her huff loudly and go to turn round, but Harry tightens his grip around my waist and shakes his head.

"No éros." Is all he says.

"Who is she?" I ask quietly, taking in his tense shoulders. He sighs heavily.

"She's nobody." He shakes his head again.

I frown at his response and shrug his arm off, knowing that there is more to the story.

He frowns down at me and stops walking.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"I don't appreciate being lied to." I say angrily pouting up at him. His eyes soften as he takes in my expression and takes a step forward, only causing me to take one back. "No." I say firmly. "I know we haven't known each other long and you don't have to tell me everything. But I don't appreciate liars Harry." I say shakily, scared of overstepping any boundaries.

With that I turn around and stalk off towards the hall. Leaving a stunned alpha behind.

I stalk my way into the hall, a permanent pout on my face.

"Stupid freaking alpha." I grumble to myself, as I take a seat in the furthest corner of the hall.

"Hi, may I sit here?" Someone asks. I look up to see a blonde curly haired alpha pointing at the seat opposite me.

"Sure." I say shyly. He smiles at me and sits down.

"I'm Ashton." He says once he's settled.

"I'm Louis." I mumble. He smiles softly at me.

"So Louis, why are you all the way over here by yourself?" He asks as he takes a bite of his burger.

I frown at the reminder of Harry being an arse and begin to pout again.

"My friend is being a total jerk." I say crossing my arms over my chest. He lets out a snort at my childish remark.

"What did he do?" He asks.

"He lied to me!" I exclaim angrily, not exactly knowing why I'm so angry at him since we only met a couple hours ago.

I huff as I look up towards the door to see Harry making his way in. He looks around the room and I know he's looking for me. I quickly duck down so Ashton is shielding my body from his view.

"So who is your friend?" The alpha asks curiously.

"Harry." I reply grumpily.

"Harry as in Harry Styles?" He asks in shock.

"I don't know." I tilt my head in confusion at his reaction. "He's got brown curly hair, really broad and tall." I sigh dreamily.

"Yeah that's Harry Styles." He chuckles. "Surprised he hasn't found you yet." He laughs again.

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion. Ashton doesn't get the chance to reply as Harry sits down next to me, placing a tray full of food in front of me.

"Harry." Ashton says bowing his head in respect. I stare at their interaction curiously, not sure as to why Harry has power over the other alpha. He just nods his head in acknowledgment before turning to look at me.

"It was nice meeting you Louis." Ashton says as he gets up to leave.

"You too." I say shyly, smiling at him as he waves goodbye.

"Now have you got something to say to your daddy?" Harry asks sternly, a frown making its way onto his face.

"No. Have you?" I say sassily, still jealous from his interaction with that Tanya girl.

"That is no way to talk to me éros." He says gruffly. "Remember what I said to you in the cabin earlier. I won't hesitate to take you over my knee." I blush instantly at his comment and I can feel myself become slick.

_Fuck now is not the time to get turned on!_

Harry's nostrils flare and his eyes darken.

"Don't." He says darkly, his grip around his water bottle tightens as he tries to calm down.

"Well stop saying stuff like that then." I whisper back, biting my lip nervously. He smirks at my response.

"That's good to know for the future." He continues to smirk as my blush deepens.

"I'm still mad at you." I say shyly, keeping my gaze on the table. He sighs heavily and wraps an arm around my waist.

"I know éros." He squeezes my waist softly. "I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry." He says genuinely, looking at me with honesty in his eyes.

"So who is she then?" I ask quietly, afraid of his answer.

"She was someone who I hooked up with a long time ago." He says cautiously, gauging my reaction.

I frown at his response and I feel myself get jealous.

"Right." I reply grumpily.

"That happened a long time ago éros." He says.

"But she still likes you." I say pouting afterwards.

"Are you jealous?" Harry asks nudging my side softly.

"No!" I exclaim, crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"Aw you are!" Harry chuckles as he places a kiss on my burning cheek. "Don't worry you're the only one who daddy wants éros." He says gruffly, moving his hand down to my thigh and squeezing gently. Making my breath hitch.

"Daddy." I whine, my thighs clenching shut as I feel myself begin to release more slick, ruining my second pair of panties of the day.

"C'mon éros, eat your food." He says patting my thigh before digging into his own. Striking up a conversation with Liam and Niall as they arrive at the table.

I sit there in silence for the remainder of the meal, trying my hardest not to think about Harry leaving red handprints on my arse.

I bite my lip nervously, knowing that I don't just want the alpha in a sexual way.

I know I'm developing a crush for him and there is no way to stop these feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I don't know any Greek so if anything is wrong let me know, there is only so much google translate can do haha.


	3. The Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, mentions of daddy kink in this chapter. If you don't like don't read!
> 
> Hello my lovelies, I'm not really sure about this chapter to be honest, but I wanted to post something for you. I might delete it, let me know if you guys like it or not.
> 
> Hope you guys like it. Enjoy! :) x

"Good morning Lou." Niall says cheerily as I walk into the kitchen. Harry's gaze snaps to mine and a smirk makes its way onto his face

"Have a good sleep did you Lou?" He asks cheekily, winking at me. My cheeks flame instantly, knowing that he knows what I got up to last night.

"Yes thank you." I say shyly.  He doesn't respond, but continues to smirk as I get myself a glass of orange juice.

"I'm so excited for the activities today." Niall exclaims excitedly. "I think it's all water sports activities. It's going to be so much fun." He rambles on, Liam looking at him with so much love.

Liam looks at the time and sighs. "Looks like we have to leave in the next 15 minutes, c'mon let's go get ready." He says to Niall, dragging him along to the bedroom to make sure he's ready in time. Leaving me and Harry alone in the kitchen.

"So what did you get up to last night?" He asks cockily, as he leans against the kitchen counter, smirking at me.

"Nothing." I blush furiously, embarrassed at being caught. I should have known he would have been able to smell me.

He makes his way over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Are you lying to daddy again?" He asks sternly, looking down at me with lust.

"No daddy." I blink up at him innocently, my thighs clenching together from his stare. His eyes darken and I feel myself start to become slick.

"You smelled so good éros, even heard your pretty little moans. Couldn't help myself listening to you last night, you gave daddy quite the problem." Harry says seductively in my ear, placing small kisses down my neck, making me bite back a whimper.

"Daddy please." I whine, gripping on to his shoulders. His grip on me tightens as he inhales sharply, before pulling himself away.

"We've got 10 minutes, go finish getting ready." He says gruffly, running a hand through his hair roughly. I just nod my head, knowing if I respond I would only let out a whine.

I manage to make it to the landing before Harry calls out.

"Oh and Louis?" His lips curl upwards in a smirk. "No touching." He says sternly, causing me to blush instantly. I quickly run to my room to escape his teasing. I throw myself down on my bed and sigh heavily.

 _Oh lord, what have I gotten myself in to_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, now I know you aren't children but I still have to go through the rules. No running, jumping or diving in the pool. If you are to go water skiing or use the jet ski, then you must be wearing life vests." The beta rambles on, sounding completely bored.

"So what are you planning to do first?" Niall asks as he drowns the beta out. "I plan to go water skiing, then maybe canoeing!" He exclaims. "Oh I don't know, there's so much to do!" He says excitedly. I bite my lip nervously, not wanting to admit I'm not all too fond of water.

"Um I don't know. I'll probably just sunbathe for a bit first." I say shyly, knowing it sounds stupid.

"What?" Niall gasps dramatically loud, causing Liam to shush him.

"Yeah, I'm j-just going to catch up on my tan." I stutter shyly at the attention.

He's about to reply but is cut off as the beta tells everyone to enjoy the day.

"So what are you going to do first?" Harry asks, as he throws an arm over my shoulder and leads us to the direction of the beach.

"Said he's gonna sunbathe for a bit." Niall cuts in before I get the chance to respond. "He's being a boring little cupcake today." He chuckles ruffling my hair. I flush instantly, feeling embarrassed. Harry lets out a small growl at his remark and pulls me closer to his chest.

"Leave him be Niall." Harry says sternly, I hear Liam tell Niall to behave but I look down at the floor embarrassed. "It's alright éros, you do whatever you're most comfortable with." He says softly, squeezing my waist gently. I just nod my head shyly. "Are you going to be alright by yourself éros?" He asks in concern.

"I'll be fine d-Harry." I mumble out. He places a small peck on my forehead but says nothing more on the matter. "What are you going to do?" I ask curiously.

"Probably go water skiing first with them pair, I think Niall has somehow managed to convince Liam to do it." He points over to where the couple are standing, only to see Liam securely strapping the straps of Niall's life jacket. I giggle at the scene, missing the small smile that makes its way onto the alphas face.

"Well have fun." I mutter shyly as the curly haired alpha grins down at me.

"Will do éros." He plants another kiss before walking over to meet the others. I sigh softly, wanting to join them but knowing I'd be absolutely terrified.

Instead I make my way over to one of the empty sun loungers, a good distance away from others. I make quick work of taking off my high waisted shorts and top, leaving me in my Louis Vuitton bikini. I look towards the coast to see Harry, Liam and Niall jumping onto a boat. Deciding to leave it be I lay down, away form the crowd and decide to have a small nap. Dream filled with a certain curly haired alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fuck Li, he looks so good." I hear someone growl out.

"Shh Harry. He's asleep don't wake him." Liam laughs out at his reaction.

I hear a thunk and then a hand delicately starts running through my fringe, making me groan in content. My eyes flutter open to see the sight of Harry's beautiful face.

"Hi." I say shyly, my cheeks tinting pink.

"Hello éros, did you have a good nap?" He asks softly, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"Yeah." I mumble out, subtly moving closer to him, which only causes his smile to widen.

"Love the bikini Lou!" Niall exclaims. "We're going to go jet skiing now, please join us!" He says excitedly.

"Niall leave him be, he doesn't have to." Liam sighs, as if he's told the omega this ten times already.

I look out to the sea where the jet skis are and I bite my lip nervously. I mean if I do it, I can at least go home saying I tried to conquer my fear?

"Okay." I say weakly, feeling myself become anxious. Harry looks at me in shock.

"Are you sure?" He asks in concern.

"Yeah. I want to do it." I say reassuringly, trying to gain some confidence.

"C'mon then lets go!" Niall says excitedly. He pulls me off the sun lounger and rushes our way to the jet skis. "We'll go on together. So it can be the O's against the A's." He rushes out, obviously excited to get on. "Do you want to drive it?" He asks as the pair of alphas finally catch up to us.

"Um no you can." I reply, looking confusingly at Harry from the dark look he has on his face. He walks off but quickly comes back over with a life jacket in his hand. A satisfied look on his face, replacing his previous frown.

"Here." Is all he says before placing the jacket on me and securing all the straps. "Now be a good boy and make sure you hold on to Niall at all times, and if something doesn't feel right then shout my name okay." He says sternly. I peek up at him from underneath my eyelashes and bite my lip.

"Yes daddy." I say quietly, he sends me a lustful stare before placing a kiss on my forehead and moving away.

"Be good." He says seriously. He places a hand on the bottom of my back, gently nudging me to walk back towards Niall and Liam.

"All set?" Harry asks once we've reached them.

"Yeah, as you can see Niall can't wait to go." He lets out a chuckle as the blonde omega sends us a wave from where he's perched on top of the jet ski.

"C'mon Lou!" He yells out, I can't stop the small smile that makes its way onto my face at his grin.

I walk into the water, yelping as its unexpectedly colder than what I thought it would be, considering the sun is beaming down on us. I paddle over to Niall, trying not to let my nervousness show.

"You alright?" He asks cautiously once I have reached him.

"Yeah, um I've just never done this before." I mutter nervously.

"It's alright you'll be fine. You're with me." He grins cheekily, causing me to let out a small giggle. I try to hop on to the back but fail multiple times, causing Niall to laugh in hysterics.

"Aww Lou-boo you're so small." He cackles loudly, making me send him a glare.

"Piss off." I mutter as a I fail for the umpteenth time. I let out a yelp as two large hands wrap around my waist and lift me up placing me on the seat.

"There you go éros." Harry says once he has pulled away, a smug look on his face.

"Oh piss off." I repeat to Harry as he's trying not to laugh.

"Aw Lou you don't mean that." He chuckles as I pout. He turns to Niall. "You be safe with him on here alright?"

"Sir yes sir." The blonde omega replies sarcastically causing both of us to roll our eyes, he squeezes my thigh gently before moving back to Liam. "You ready?" Niall asks.

"I guess." I wrap my arms tightly around Niall's waist, hugging on for dear life as he turns the engine on.

The jet ski zooms forward, Niall releasing hollers as he presses harder on the accelerator.

"Isn't this fun?" He yells out over the noise. I don't reply, just hold on tighter to him as I feel myself become queasy.

_I knew I shouldn't of come on here!_

Suddenly the jet ski makes a funny noise and I hear Niall go uh oh, before we are both being thrown off, crashing into the water. The other omegas arms go flailing about, his elbow hitting my cheek as we are submerged under water. I begin to panic and struggle to swim up to the surface, gasping for air as soon as I manage.

I hear shouting and someone pulling me towards them. I hold on to them like a leech, feeling absolutely terrified.

"Shh shh Lou, you're alright I've got you." Harry says reassuringly, holding on to me just as tight. He tucks my head into the crook of his neck and I inhale his scent to try and calm myself down, as he swims to his own jet ski. "Louis love, you have to let go so I can set you down and get on there myself." He says calmly, as I refuse to let go.

"No daddy please! I don't like it!" I exclaim in panic, not thinking about what I am saying.

"Don't like what éros?" He asks, squeezing my hip gently as if to reassure me.

"Water da-Harry I don't like it." I panic.

"Hey shush Lou love, look at me." He places a finger underneath my chin and lifts it up gently. "Do you trust me?" He asks, I just nod my head dumbly. "Then know I won't let anything happen to you." He says softly, his gaze flicks to my cheek and frowns as he runs his thumb over my cheekbone, causing me to let out a small hiss.

That small distraction allows him to lift me up and place me on the seat before quickly getting on behind me. I turn myself around and latch back on to him like a koala bear, just wanting to get out of the damn ocean already.

He makes quick work of getting us both back to the shore and continues holding me close to his chest as he takes me into one of the empty huts with towels.

He carefully wraps one around me and places a kiss on my forehead before kneeling down in front of me, with a small first aid kit.

"Are you alright éros?" He asks in concern, I just nod my head numbly feeling stupid for acting the way I did. He probably thinks I'm a freak now. He hesitates for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me you were scared of the water?" He asks gently, a frown making its way onto his face.

"It's a stupid phobia." I mumble out, blushing at how humiliated I feel right now.

"Éros it's nothing to be ashamed of." He says softly. "I would of made sure you were with me instead." He comments as he opens up the kit and gets out some TCP and cotton wool. "This may sting." He says before gently dabbing the cotton wool on my cheek, making me let out a hiss. He takes ahold of my hand with his spare one, and squeezes gently.

"Is Niall alright?" I ask quietly as he finishes up.

"Yeah he's fine. Gave me and Li a heart attack though when you both fell off." He says humourlessly. I nudge him gently with my foot to try and get him out of this mood.

"H I'm fine, I panicked yeah but I'm fine. It's not Niall's fault." I say softly, not understanding why he's being so protective anyway. "What did he do anyway?"

He sighs heavily. "I know you're fine, it just scared me is all." He runs a hand through his hair. "He pressed the wrong pedal and stalled the jet ski."

"Well then he's an idiot." I say softly to try and lighten the mood. It works as Harry sends me a small grin.

"He is. I must say you look absolutely delicious in this." He picks up the strap of my bikini bottoms and lets it snap back against my thigh. I have to bite my lip to stop a whimper coming out.

"Thank you daddy."

"You have no idea what you do to me éros." He says gruffly, adjusting himself in his shorts. My thighs clench at his noticeable bulge. "C'mon éros, lets get you back to the cabin." He says softly as he makes quick work of undoing both life vests and leaving them in the small hut. He collects our stuff before guiding me back to the cabin.

His hand not leaving the small of my back the whole time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the little part of him having a phobia of the sea was kind of inspired by me 😂. I'm not massively scared, but a couple years back when I was in the sea in West Wales (beautiful place), the current was really strong and the waves winded me so I was struggling to breathe properly, and I tried to swim back to the shallower part but the tide kept pulling me out and I ended up having a panic attack cause I couldn't breathe. I look back at it now and feel really stupid but it was scary at the time 🙈.


	4. The Flirtation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, slight mention of daddy kink, if you don't like don't read. 
> 
> Hello my lovelies, I've had some spare time so I've been able to write a chapter for you guys. :) 
> 
> I'm not sure about this fic to be honest, does anyone actually enjoy reading it? 
> 
> Anyways, here's the new chapter and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! :) X 
> 
> PS. The pic of Lou will forever be my favourite one <3 back when it was simpler times in the 1d fandom lol.

 

 

"Lou love, it's time to wake up." A soothing voice says, gently running their fingers through my hair, trying to coax me awake.

I let out a small groan, curling into a tighter ball.

"Éros." The voice says more sternly, gently shaking me awake. I release a whine out of annoyance and slowly open my eyes.

Harry is laying on his side next to me, a fond look on his face.

"Why'd you wake me?" I grumble out, rubbing tiredly at my eyes.

"You've got to eat éros. It's time for tea." He says softly. "How are you feeling?" He asks in concern.

"M'okay." I say shyly, shifting my gaze to the bedsheet.

"Is your cheek hurting?" He asks, rubbing a thumb gently over my cheekbone.

"A little bit." I mumble quietly, causing him to let out a sigh. He gets up and holds his hand out for me.

"C'mon lets go to the dinner hall before we both miss food." He says, pulling me up. I blush as he hungrily looks me up and down. "Those pyjamas look good on you." He says gruffly.

"Thank you." I say shyly, cheeks remaining pink. He helps me up and turns around, allowing me to change quickly.

He takes my hand in his as we make our way downstairs. I can't help but feel like his hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me.

"Oh there you guys are!" Niall says from his spot on the sofa. "Are you alright Lou?" He asks sadly, feeling guilty for hurting the smaller omega.

"Yes Ni I'm fine." I say softly, forgiving him for the minor accident. "Maybe next time, let's just not go into the water?" I say shyly, still feeling stupid over my phobia.

"Deal." He says softly, sending me a small guilty smile. Harry clears his throat.

"We're going for food, do you want to come with?" Harry asks. Niall shakes his head.

"I should probably wait for Li, thank you though." He declines, shifting his gaze back to the tv.

"Alright see you in a bit." Harry replies before whisking me out the door.

"I feel bad for him." I bite my lip nervously as we make our way to the dinner hall. "What if he gets in trouble with Liam?" I ask. Harry wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him for comfort. I settle into his side, sighing in content as I'm consumed by his heavenly scent.

"Even though he pressured you to go into the water, it was an accident éros. Li won't punish him severely, he was just reckless with both of your safety." Harry says softly, understanding my hesitancy.

"Still I feel guilty." I mumble begrudgingly.

"Well don't." He squeezes my hip gently as we join the dinner queue. "What would you like éros?"

I look at the board for today's menu and bite my lip in concentration.

"Uhm I'll have the chicken burger please." I say shyly. He nods his head and walks up to the counter, ordering food for the pair of us. The dinner lady passes him two trays and I trail behind him as he moves across the counter.

"Would you like dessert?" He asks. I shake my head, silently watching as he picks up a raspberry cheesecake for himself and two bottles of water. He carries the trays back to an empty table and I follow obediently behind him as he settles down.

He takes a clean set of cutlery and cuts my burger up into smaller pieces and I can't stop the flutter in my chest.

Usually only mated alphas bother to do such actions, not wanting their omegas to choke on their food. It's usually perceived as making sure the food is safe for their omegas to eat.

"There you go éros." He sends me a cheeky smile and picks up his own beef burger, taking a large bite. I mumble a small 'thanks' and tuck into my own food, picking off the bread and eating just the chicken. "Do you know what we're doing tomorrow?" He asks, popping some chips into his mouth.

"Um I think it's like arts and craft?" I say but it comes out more of a question. He just nods his head and continues eating.

I shyly eat my own chips, dipping one into the pot of sweet chilli sauce. Harry lets out a small chuckle and I look up at him questioningly.

"What?" I ask in confusion. He motions towards the corner of my lip, causing me to frown at him.

"You've got a little something there." He motions to the corner of his lips and I blush as I realise I must have gotten the sauce on my face.

"Oh." I say embarrassingly wiping my mouth. A small smile makes its way onto his face and he shakes his head.

"Here let me." He leans forward and licks his thumb, wiping the corner of my lip. I feel my cheeks burn from our close proximity and my breath hitches as I'm engulfed, once again, by his delicious scent.

"Thank you." I murmur bashfully. He rests his hand on my cheek and slowly leans in, his gaze flicking from my lips to my eyes. I nod gently and he leans closer.

Our lips are just about to touch but a tray is suddenly slammed onto the table, making us jump apart. Harry turns to glare at the person, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want?" He asks rudely.

"Nothing from you mate." The strange alpha says sarcastically. "But you on the other hand, you pretty little thing." He turns to look at me, a smirk making its way onto his face. "Why don't we get to know each other omega?" Harry's fists clench and he rises from the table.

"How about you fuck off?" Harry says coldly, staring the other alpha down, using his height as an advantage to intimidate.

"Why don't you?" The alpha growls out, squaring up to Harry. I bite back a whine, not wanting Harry to get hurt, but I know if I intervene I could end up making it worse.

"Because he's my omega you fucking prick." Harry growls out, shifting so he's blocking most of my view.

The alpha laughs cockily. "No mark, no claim." He replies sarcastically. He moves closer to me and I feel Harry go tense. "If you ever want a real alpha come find me. My name is Nathan." He blows me a kiss and walks away, ignoring the growls Harry is letting out.

Harry doesn't move as he watches the dick walk away. I tug on the back of his shirt to try and get his attention, but it isn't until Nathan leaves the hall does he relax and shifts to face me.

"If he ever comes near you again, you let me know okay?" He asks sternly, a frown on his face.

"Yes daddy." I murmur nervously, biting my lip unsurely at his mood. He lets out a sigh.

"C'mon éros, let's get this food wrapped up and finish it back at our cabin." He says softly.

The walk back to the cabin is silent as I decide to let Harry brood, obviously still in a grump from our little interaction with that douchebag of an alpha.

He sets our wrapped up plates on the table and sits down at the head of the table. He looks at me and pats his lap expectantly. I blush but quickly comply with his wish, sitting in his lap. He lets out a content sigh and wraps his arm around me.

"I'm sorry." He says after a minute of silence.

"It's alright." I snuggle closer to his chest as he starts feeding me some chips. "Wasn't your fault he was such an arse." I reply bashfully, he lets out a little chuckle at my response.

He continues to feed me the rest of my food before returning to his own.

"You know I only want you daddy?" I say shyly, shifting a little bit so I can cuddle him better. I place a kiss just above his heart.

His chest rumbles and he pulls me tighter against him.

"Good éros." He mumbles as he rubs his face into my hair, placing small kisses.

"Oh there you guys are!" Liam exclaims as he walks in with Niall on his arm. "Ni said that you were in the dining hall?" He asks in confusion as they both sit down at the table.

Harry clears his throat. "There was a situation." He rolls his eyes and pulls me closer to him.

Liam looks at us with confusion.

"Hey Lou why don't we go in the hot tub?" Niall asks obviously noticing the tension between the two alphas.

"Alright." I say shyly, pecking Harry's cheek before getting up and following the blonde omega out the room. Not really understanding the sudden tense atmosphere between Liam and Harry.

"What was that all about?" Niall asks as we make our way into my room.

"An alpha tried hitting on me when we had tea." I sigh. "And now Harry's in like a mood." I reply from the bathroom as I change into a swimsuit and grab a towel.

I walk out to see Niall already changed and waiting by the balcony door, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" I ask curiously as we sit down in the tub. I sigh in content as my muscles begin to relax.

"It's just." He starts but pauses as he frowns. "I've known Harry for a real long time right, and I've just never seen him like this around another omega before." He bites his lip.

"What does that mean?" I ask nervously as he stares at me curiously.

"Personally, I think he likes you a lot and he just hasn't realised that yet. It would explain the funky mood he's in now." He says thoughtfully. "I'm going to be honest though, he has been a bit of player the last couple of years. And I don't want to get your hopes up or anything, but I think there may be feelings." He says sending me a small smile.

My heart flutters in my chest. _Harry may have feelings for me?_

"You think?" I ask shyly, not wanting to sound too hopeful.

"Yeah." He sends me another smile. "But I will warn you, he may fuck up. He get's all weird when it comes to emotions. Just please give him a chance, he's a good guy at heart." Niall says softly.

"M'kay." I reply nervously, hoping whatever is happening between me and Harry goes smoothly.

"Anyway, what happened earlier after we fell off the jet ski? It looked like you were having a panic attack." Niall asks.

"Oh yeah." I blush, instead looking at the bubbles. "I um, I've kinda got a phobia of like the sea." My cheeks continuing to burn pink.

"Oh I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't of forced you to go on with me." He tells me sincerely, looking apologetic.

"It's honestly alright Ni." I smile at him to reassure him. "I hope I didn't get you in trouble with Liam." I murmur guiltily.

"Na it's alright." He smiles at the mention of his alpha. "He just gave me a stern talking to and a warning for what was to happen next time if I did it again." He says. "He's a little softie at heart."

"You guys are so cute together honestly." I say, hoping me and Harry will turn out like them.

"Thank you." He grins. "I love him so much and he's just great. Plus he's amazing in bed." He sends me a wink, causing me to blush.

"That's good." I mumble bashfully, not being able to stop the blush rising on my cheeks at the mention of sex.

"So how far have you gone?" He asks, not noticing my discomfort.

"Um." I squeak out, embarrassed.

"Sorry you don't have to answer, but we're both omegas and usually I share this stuff with friends back home so." He lets out a small laugh, causing me to smile a small smile as he soothes my nerves a little.

"I haven't." I whisper shyly. He looks at me in shock.

"Nothing at all?" He asks in shock. I shake my head.

"I've never felt comfortable with any of the alphas back home, so I just haven't done anything sexual." I reply truthfully. "They are pretty much just a bunch of knotheads back home honestly."

I roll my eyes at the thought of the stupid alphas back home and the amount of times I've been catcalled and had my bum pinched in the school hall.

"Oh god then I don't blame you." Niall groans. "Luckily in our pack we haven't got many knotheads. There was this one guy, Ben, who tried getting me to submit to him using his alpha voice, and both Harry and Li went absolutely spastic. Think Harry broke his nose actually. He ended up being banished from the pack." He rambles on.

"Well then you're lucky. My pack is full of them. They believe that all alphas are superior and us mere omegas are just there for their pleasure." I reply in distaste.

"That does sound shit." He says. "Why haven't you moved packs?" He asks curiously.

"My mum has been thinking about it. Cause we're pretty much mostly omegas in our family and she wants a better life for us all so."

"Ah that's good then." He smiles, tipping his head back as he relaxes. "God this tub is heavenly. My muscles are killing me from today."

The balcony door slides open from Harry's side and both alphas walk out.

"C'mon Ni, let's go to bed." Liam says softly, handing the towel to Niall.

"Alright goodnight Lou, H." He says waving as the couple leave.

"Are you alright now da-Harry?" I ask shyly, he just gives a nod of his head and sends me a smile, that doesn't reach his eyes. I feel my heart sink but I decide to ignore it.

"Okay, goodnight then." I say dejectedly. I get out the hot tub and quickly wrap the towel around myself.

"Éros." Harry calls out just as I slide the door open.

"Yeah?" I answer, as he walks towards me.

"I'm sorry." He says gently, he runs his hand through my fringe to move it out of my eyes and I let out a small purr at the feeling.

"Sorry for what?" I ask, looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes. He just shakes his head and leans down, pressing a light kiss on my lips.

I close my eyes as our lips touch, my heart fluttering in my chest, before Harry pulls away.

"Goodnight éros." Is all he says before walking back to his room.

Leaving me confused.

 


	5. The Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter does contain mentions of drug use (it's weed). If you don't like don't read!
> 
> Hey guys, here's another chapter for you. I've updated in such a short amount of time and I actually feel proud of myself haha. I made a plan for this pic so I was feeling inspired haha.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys like the new chapter. Enjoy! :)
> 
> PS. Fun fact, the pic of the cabin/lake is where I work!

 

 

"Ni have you seen Harry this morning?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen the next morning.

"No sorry Lou." He replies, handing me a cup of tea he just made.

"Thank you." I murmur taking a small sip, wincing as I burn my tongue.

"He went out for a jog I think Lou." Liam says after a beat of silence. Sending me a sympathetic smile from where he's sat at the dinning table.

"Oh." I reply quietly.

I barely slept last night. My mind kept replaying Harry's lips touching mine and that led me to think maybe we could be something. But then what did he apologise for? Why did he give me a fake smile, when he's never done it before? Why did he walk away like nothings happened?

I let out a small groan and sit down on the kitchen stool. Niall looks up from the stove and also sends me a sympathetic smile.

I want to roll my eyes at the pair, there's no need for them to be sympathetic to me. Nothing has happened between me and Harry. Yet.

"Would you like some pancakes?" The blonde omega asks as he flips the one currently cooking.

"No thank you I'm alright." I reply, this time blowing on my tea before having a sip. "Our activity today is arts and crafts isn't it?" I ask to try and distract them.

"Yeah." Liam replies walking over and sitting down next to me, just as Niall lays down a plate full of pancakes. He grabs the bowl of cut up bananas and the tub of Nutella and places them down on the breakfast bar.

My stomach grumbles at the sight of the delicious food, but I ignore it. Instead looking out the window. Hoping but failing to spot Harry anywhere.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I announce getting up and leaving the kitchen. Tea in hand.

Once I'm in the safe confinements of my room, I let out a shaky sigh, feeling tears brim my eyes.

 _God Louis get a grip. You're not even with the curly haired alpha_.

But why did he act so strange last night? I question myself. I rub my eyes aggressively as I feel another headache coming. I let out another groan and throw myself down on my bed.

_Is this what Niall meant though about Harry being weird with his emotions?_

Nope. Fuck this. I will not let this ruin my day. I'll just see how the curly haired alpha is when we meet up later for the activities.

With new found enthusiasm, I get up and head for the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once I'm dressed I head back down the stairs to be greeted by Liam pinning Niall to the wall, the pair making out aggressively.

I let out a squeak at the sight, instantly flushing red. They pull apart, both of their pupils dilated and I have to look away from them.

"I'm so sorry." I squeak out, keeping my gaze on the floor, wanting it to just swallow me up right there.

Liam clears his throat as Niall lets out a giggle.

"No sorry Lou that was our bad." He says pulling away and entwining their fingers. "You ready to go?" He asks, I just nod my head still blushing and quickly make my way outside.

"Has Harry come back yet?" I ask Liam as we walk towards the arts cabin.

"No sorry Lou, he hasn't been back to the cabin. He text saying he was going straight there." He replies.

"Okay." I reply dejectedly. I remain silent for the rest of the walk, letting Niall ramble on to Liam.

Once we reach the cabin I look around the group of people and quickly spot the curly haired alpha. I'm about to make my way over, but stop as I see the girl he is with.

He stands there, laughing with none other than Tanya. An arm wrapped around her waist, as she twirls a blonde piece of hair on her finger, laughing obnoxiously loud at whatever he is saying.

I feel my heart sink and ignore the stinging feeling of rejection. Instead I turn and walk away from Niall and Li. Sitting down on a bench near by to try and collect my thoughts.

_Is this what he was sorry for? Did he know he was stringing me along this whole time?_

No this stops now. I will not allow a stupid knothead to affect my summer, just because he's had his fun and now moved on to an actual hoe.

I look back over at them and this time instead of feeling heartbreak, all I feel is anger at yet again being used.

Stupid fucking alphas thinking they can mess with me.

I get up and quickly make my way into the cabin as they call us in. I settle down in my designated spot with ease, finally happy to be doing something I really enjoy.

"Hi, Louis right?" A tall, slim omega asks as he sits down in the spot next to me. I look at him in confusion.

"Yes?" I trail of questioningly, not recognising him.

"I'm Luke, Ashton's mate. It's nice to finally meet you." He sends me a grin as he settles down.

"Oh right hi." I smile nervously back at him.

"So how are you finding camp so far?" He asks, as the instructor starts handing out packages of new paintbrushes to everyone.

"It's alright I guess." I shrug. He laughs at my response.

"Don't worry it gets better." He chuckles. "Its cause it's the first week. This weekend we'll be having a bonfire and everyone gets drunk and high its great honestly. You should come!" He exclaims excitedly.

"Um I don't know." I say shyly.

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun." He pleads. "Plus I'll introduce you to some new people." He says casually.

"I'll think about it." I reply shyly. I turn slightly away from him to start on my work.

The rest of the time goes quickly, me and Luke quickly becoming close after all the talking we've done for the last 4 hours. He reminds me of Niall in a way, I should introduce them, I think to myself.

I felt eyes on me on more than one occasion and when I finally bottle the courage to look up, I see Harry staring at me intently. I give him a small smile but he ignores it and turns away. I feel my heart sink.

_What have I done wrong? Was I a bad kisser?_

"Hey Lou are you alright?" Luke asks, as he notices my change in mood.

"Hm yeah." I murmur unconvincingly, instead focusing on the stroke of my paintbrush.

"It's Harry isn't it?" He asks after a moment of silence. He puts down all his utensils and turns to look at me. I let out a little sigh.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"He hasn't stopped staring at you fo the last 4 hours. Only looking away when you look back at him. So tell me, you guys having trouble?" He asks gently.

I let out a little scoff.

"We aren't a thing so how can there be any trouble." I reply sassily, beginning to get annoyed with the curly haired alpha.

"He's acting a dick is he?" He questions, sending me a sympathetic smile.

"That's one way to put it." I mumble, putting my paintbrush down and stepping back a little to admire my work.

"You're really good Lou." Luke says as he also admires my work.

"Thank you." I say bashfully.

"Anyway, you want to go for lunch with me? I'm meeting Ash up." He asks.

I look around the cabin to try and spot Li and Niall to see if I can go with them, but they are nowhere to be seen.

"Um yeah sure." I agree and we quickly put away all of our stuff. I follow after him as we leave the cabin.

It isn't until we are in the lunch queue that an idea springs to mind.

"So do you know any single alphas then? Who aren't dicks?" I ask casually.

"Why?" He asks, giving me a confused glance as we move up the line. I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Just looking to meet someone I guess." I try to act causal but I can feel my cheeks burning.

"Lou I'm gonna be honest I don't think that's the best idea." He says honestly, as we pick up our food.

A sinking feeling in my gut reminds me this isn't a good idea, but I ignore it.

"Alright." I say nonchalantly.

We take our food and sit on the table with Ashton. He looks up and sends me a surprised smile.

"Alright Lou?" He asks cheerily, placing a kiss on Luke's forehead as he settles down.

"Yeah." I say shyly.

"How was your morning?" He asks turning to Luke.

"It was good." Luke continues to ramble on about his morning, it isn't until I hear my name do I look up from where I've been picking at my sandwich.

"Huh what?" I ask in confusion.

"Luke said that your art is really good." Ashton says kindly.

"Um thank you." I say embarrassed from the compliment.

"Are you going to do anything with it?" He asks.

"Um I think I might. I want to do something with it but I'm torn between doing an art degree or a drama one. I haven't decided yet." I ramble nervously.

"That's cool." Luke pipes up. "Where do you think you're going to study?"

"London is probably my best shot. But I've been looking at degree programmes in America as well. If I go there I can major in one and do a minor in the other." I say excitedly.

"That's cool Lou." Luke sends me a smile.

"What about you guys?" I ask.

"Well I'm going to study psychology in the uni near our pack. Don't want to be away from this one." Luke says, pinching Ashton's cheek. Ashton lets out a squawk and swats the hand away.

"Yeah I'm going to do an apprenticeship within the pack." Ashton says.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"I'll basically work with the pack elders and the leaders. I'll be learning how the pack runs, how to keep the peace, protect out territory, patrolling the borders and stuff like that." He rambles. "Hopefully one day I'll be working within the inner circle of the pack." He says hopefully.

"Whats the inner circle?" I ask, not knowing any of this, considering my pack doesn't bother to teach omegas about how the pack works.

"It's like the pack alpha's inner circle, so the closest people who they trust the most, to make sure the pack works effectively."

"So the beta of a pack would be in the inner circle?" I ask curiously.

"Yes that's exactly it!" Ash exclaims, I smile a small smile.

"It sounds really interesting actually, I hope you get there." I say sincerely.

"Thank you." He says sending me a smile.

I'm pulled from our conversation by the rambunctious laughter that is coming from the middle table. I look to see who is making all the noise and I see that Tasha girl sat on Harry's lap.

I feel my chest tighten at the sight and push away my food.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I announce, getting up from the table and quickly leaving the room.

I walk along the lake, trying to clear my thoughts.

_How can he one minute, be all over me, insisting calling him daddy and the next completely ignoring me like I'm nothing but shit on his shoe._

The most annoying thing is why can't I stop thinking about him and why am I so hurt over him? We kissed once and flirted that's the extent of our relationship. 

I sit down on the edge of the walk way and look out across the lake, feeling dejected.

I'm startled as Luke sits down next to me.

"I know you want to be on your own. But you're my friend and you're sad, when you're suppose to be having a good time on holiday." He says gently. "So how about we go back to my cabin and have some fun?" He asks, gently nudging me with his shoulder.

"What kind of fun?" I ask cautiously. He smirks at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is what you meant." I state as he gets out a joint. He grins at me.

"Trust me it helps to relax." He exclaims, lighting up the joint. He inhales and blows the smoke out in my direction causing me to cough.

"It stinks." I wrinkle my nose at the smell and he lets out a loud laugh.

"It does but you get use to it." He giggles, taking another drag before handing it to me.

"Um no thank you." I squeak out.

"How about some hash brownies instead?" He sends me a wink. I weigh the pros and cons in my head and decide to fuck it. I'm suppose to be on vacation.

"Okay." I agree and he lets out a happy shriek before racing off to the kitchen and bringing back a tub full of brownies.

"Don't take a massive bite of one though." He warns just as I take a large bite. He lets out a cackle but does nothing to stop me, instead taking another drag of his joint.

"This tastes really good." I say laying down on the sofa, as I start to feel floaty.

"Isn't it?" He asks laying down next to me.

We lay there for a good few hours giggling and talking about absolute nonsense.

"Hey Luke, how to you plan a party in space?" I ask already giggling.

"How?"

"You planet." My joke sends us into another fit of giggles, until my stomach begins to hurt from all the laughing. I sit up suddenly which causes me to feel woozy but I ignore it. "Lukey I'm hungry." I pout as my stomach grumbles.

"Go get some food then." He giggles, poking me with his toe. I let out a shriek and shove it away from me.

"Ew your feet are smelly." I scrunch my nose as I push him away.

"No they are not!" He exclaims in offence. "You're smelly." He argues back.

I let out a little sniffle. "I'm not smelly." I rub my eyes, acting offended.

"Oh no Lou I'm so sorry, you don't smell." Luke says in worry, petting my hair gently.

"Damn right I don't." I giggle loudly at the shock expression on his face, once he's realised I was only pretending.

"You little shit." He attempts to tickle me but I quickly get up and make a run for it, only to run straight into a wall. Oh wait no thats not a wall, that's a person. I let out another giggle.

"Luke." Ashton says sternly helping me to my feet.

"Yass?" He answers, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Did you get his alphas consent to take weed?" He asks, not amused in the slightest.

"Excuse me." I squawk, shoving him off me. "I haven't got a freaking alpha." I say sassily, crossing my arms over my chest in offence. "I don't need somebody's consent! Besides he's probably off shagging that dumb bitch Tanya." I spit out, frowning at the floor.

I miss the sympathetic smiles they send my way. Ashton sighs.

"C'mon I'll take you back to your cabin." He says softly, gently nudging me along. "Luke stay here." He says sternly.

"Fine." Luke says grumpily. "See you later Lou-boo." He calls out.

"Bye Lukey." I yell out, waving dramatically goodbye.

The walk back to my cabin mainly consists of Ashton trying to keep me up right and trying to shut me up, as to not bring any attention to me.

He knocks on my cabin door and Liam opens it, a worried look on his face.

"Christ Lou, where have you been?" He asks in worry, ushering us in.

"He had some hash brownies with Luke. I'm sorry I didn't know what they were up to." Ashton says apologetically.

Niall comes in as he hears the commotion from the front door.

"NIALL." I squeal loudly making grabby hands at him. He looks worried but can't stop the small smile.

"Hi Lou." He says coming over and letting me hug him.

"Missed you today." I mumble into his shoulder. I gasp dramatically and grab onto his shoulders at arms length. "It was like you disappeared Niall, is that your magic trick?" I ask in excitement. He lets out a giggle and I can hear the alphas behind us trying not to laugh.

"Missed you to Lou. C'mon lets get you some water and get you to bed." He says softly.

"Thank you for bringing him home Ash." I hear Liam say. "Harry is so going to be pissed when he finds out." He sighs.

"Fuck Harry Ni, he's an arse isn't he?" Niall just lets out a hum and continues dragging me upstairs.

"Ni I don't feel too good." I say sleepily once he's got me laying down in my bed.

"I know bud. How much did you eat?" He asks, petting my hair as he sits down next to me.

"Dunno it was a rather large bite." I giggle out, causing him to let out his own laugh.

"You're cute when high." He lets out another laugh, as I pout at him.

"I'm always cute Nini." I mumble as my eyes close, exhausted from today. "Goodnight." I slur out before passing out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone mind that I brought weed into it? I wasn't going to but then I thought its suppose to be like a frat boy Harry type fic. Sorry if that scene was crap lol, I've never done it. X 


	6. The Altercation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, chapter contains swearing and some angst. If you don't like don't read!
> 
> Hey guys, decided to update a little early for you cause Wales won against England today in the Six Nations and I'm just buzzing from it !!! 🥰🏴
> 
> Anyways, I'm afraid I might not be able to update for the next couple of months, because I don't think I'm going to have chance to ☹️.
> 
> Uni has become super stressful and I've got coursework as well as exams to start prepping for so I'm absolutely 💩 myself, cause my mark this year actually counts! So yeah super stressed at the moment.
> 
> But anyways, I wanted to get something out for you guys before I disappeared for a few months!
> 
> Anyways, hope you lovelies like the new chapter! Enjoy! :) X
> 
> PS. Guys don't be too harsh on Harry he has his reasons. X
> 
> Also sorry if there are any mistakes!!

 

"What the fuck was he doing?" Someone growls out.

"Harry calm down!" Liam says calmly, keeping the curly haired alpha back from storming into Louis' bedroom.

"NO!" He shouts aggressively, trying to push Liam out of the way.

"No not until you calm down." He says more sternly this time. "Do you really want to scare him while you're like this?"

"Like what?" Harry says in offence, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"An aggressive, stereotypical alpha-male, who decides what their omega can and can't do." Liam replies, folding his arms across his chest.

"No." Harry says sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to calm himself down.

"You can't be too harsh on him H." Liam calmly says. "It's not like we haven't smoked it before either."

"But that's not the point Li!" Harry exclaims, flailing his arms about, as if to emphasise his point. "He didn't have anyone there with him to make sure he was okay!"

"Harry he was with Ashton and Luke. A mated couple a part of our pack, who you know by the way." Liam says in exasperation. "He's fine. Niall is with him and will stay with him tonight, so for the love of god just get yourself to bed and speak to him in the morning." Liam says nudging him towards Harry's room.

Harry grumbles some more but storms his way to his bedroom, slamming the door shut as he goes.

Liam sighs heavily. Harry may be his friend but he knows he can act a total wanker at times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Niall what are you doing here?" I grumble out, rubbing my eyes sleepily as I slowly wake up.

"Morning Lou." Niall says cheerily, handing me a glass of orange juice. "I stayed with you last night." He pats my thigh gently, as he sits back down on the bed comfortably.

"Oh." I blush as I remember the events of the day before. Niall lets out a chuckle at my reaction.

"Don't worry we've all done it." He chuckles again.

"Including Harry?" I ask curiously, my heart clenching at the thought of the curly haired alpha.

"Definitely." He pats my thigh gently and gets up. "C'mon lets go get some breakfast and chill for the day."

"Okay." I mumble. I sluggishly make my way downstairs, feeling rather tired.

"Morning Lou." Liam calls out as I enter the kitchen.

"Morning." I mumble out, hopping onto one of the kitchen stools. I notice Harry out of the corner of my eye, his gaze fixed on the table as he munches on his cereal.

"Morning Harry." I say quietly, he just lets out a grunt of acknowledgement, but makes no move to look up.

I bite my lip nervously, trying to ignore the disappointment I feel at his reaction.

"Would you like some breakfast Lou?" Liam asks as he flips over some bacon in the pan.

"No thank you." I mumble, moving away from the breakfast bar and flicking the kettle on.

Harry clears his throat gaining the attention of Liam.

"Make him something." Harry says authoritatively.

I turn around in shock to look at him, though his gaze is now fixed on his phone.

"Excuse me?" I ask in annoyance.

_Who does he think he is?_ He ignores me.

"Liam do it." Harry says gruffly, not looking up from his phone.

"No Liam I'm fine, I'll have something in a bit." I say to him. Missing the worried looks on his and Niall's face. "Who are you to order your friends around like that?" I say sassily, feeling myself become angry at the tone he's using.

He continues to ignore me but I see the way his grip tightens on his phone and his nostrils flaring.

Good I'm glad he's annoyed, cause so am I.

"Why are you demanding I eat anyway?" I ask continuing to rile him up. "It's not like I'm your omega to take care of." I say sassily, trying to act strong, but on the inside I can feel my omega whining at me to stop disrespecting the alpha. My alpha.

In a flash Harry is standing up, the chair crashing to the ground behind him from his sudden movement. His eyes flashing red as he looks at me. I bite back the whimper my omega wants to let out, but the next thing I know the front door is slamming shut, leaving an eery silence in the kitchen.

I sigh shakily, my knees feeling weak.

"I'm sorry." I whisper before running to my room.

Once I'm in the safe confinements of my room, I break down and let the tears fall. Whimpering at the thought of the alpha being angry at me.

_What if I've truly fucked things up now? What if I've ruined the chances of us ever actually being a couple?_

Shakily I get up and make my way into the shower. I don't wait for the water to warm up, instead I slide down the wall of the shower and bring my knees up to my chest. Resting my cheek on my knees I continue to sob as I'm consumed by my thoughts. I stay in there till the water starts to run cold. Only getting out as my fingers start to prune.

I sluggishly get dressed in a hoodie and shorts, making quick work of pulling my white vans on and I'm quick to make my out of the cabin. Not wanting to cause a confrontation between Niall and Li either.

I make my way down to the lake to clear the thoughts in my head.

_Oh lord what have I done?_

I'm startled from my thoughts as someone sits down on the rock next to me.

"Niall?" I ask in shock.

"Calm down it's only me. Li has gone to find Harry." He says kindly, sensing my discomfort. I just nod my head and continue to look out at the view of the lake. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks softly, after a minute of silence.

"I don't know what to say." I mutter truthfully, feeling tears brim my eyes.

"You could start with what happened in the kitchen." He says softly.

"I just." I sigh shakily. "I just got so angry." I bring my knees up and hug them to my chest. "He's done what you said he would." I say bitterly.

He lets out a sigh and moves closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side.

"I gathered." He sighs again. "Liam said he'd have a word with him if that helps." I let out a bitter laugh.

"It's not going to do any good Ni. He's got his new flavour hanging off his arm already." I say shakily. "Besides he probably doesn't want a disobedient omega like me anyway." I mumble out, a few tears escaping.

"I actually think that was really brave of you." Niall says, hugging me tighter. I let myself  go willingly, needing the comfort. "He needed to hear it anyway." 

"But what if I've only made things worse." I whisper, my heart clenching at the thought.

"I don't think you should worry Lou." He says squeezing me tighter. "Hopefully, Li has managed to knock some sense in to him." He says softly. I just nod my head in response and leave the conversation at that, not wanting to think about the curly haired alpha.

"C'mon lets get your mind off him." Niall says pulling away and standing up, offering me his hand. I send him a look of confusion. "I promise it's nothing to do with water." He lets out a giggle as I pout at him.

"Then where are we going?" I ask, taking his hand as he pulls me up.

"They've got this movie day in one of the cabins. Thought we could just chill in there for the day." He says, pulling me towards a larger cabin.

"Okay." I say quietly as we walk in, noticing most of the seats are actually empty. He pulls me towards the back and sits down.

"Oooh I love this movie." Niall squeals as the beginning of Billy Elliot starts to play. I just let out a giggle at his response and settle down to watch the movie.

2 hours later Niall groans and stands up, patting his stomach.

"I'm gonna go get us some food before the next movie starts. Do you want some food as well?" He asks.

"Yes please." I reply shyly as my stomach lets out a loud rumble.

"Alright I'll be back in 10." He says before getting up and leaving me alone.

I let out a sigh and pull out my phone, replying to a text from my mother.

I'm startled from my thoughts by a body flopping down next to me. The scent of alpha overwhelming me. I look up questioningly, startled to see Nathan sitting next to me.

"Hello." He says sending me a smile.

"Um hi?" I say in confusion.

"Couldn't help but notice you were by yourself darling." He says. "Thought I'd come give you some company." He sends me a warm smile, making me feel a little bit more comfortable.

"It's okay, my friend has just gone to get some food." I say softly.

"Well we can't leave a pretty little thing like yourself alone can we?" He beams, taking my hand that's on the arm of the chair and squeezing it gently.

I shiver at the unwanted contact and awkwardly pull my hand back once his grip loosens.

"Are you cold?" He asks in concern, noticing my shiver but not realising it was caused by him. "Would you like my jacket?" He asks.

I'm about to deny his offer but I see Harry's new flavour walk in. Fearing Harry may be following, I nod my head and put his jacket on. Knowing it would make the alpha jealous.

"How about we get out of here?" I ask him, standing up as I see Harry come in and settle down next to the blonde bitch.

He sends me a large smile, a dimple popping out.

"Yeah lets go." He agrees, he places a hand on the bottom of my back and guides me out of the cabin.

I hear a splash and a loud shriek of 'Harry' but I'm out the door before I can look back.

"Where do you want to go baby?" He asks, hand not moving from the small of my back. I try to shift away from him, not comfortable with the contact but he only follows.

"The dining hall please. I'm rather hungry." I say shyly, knowing if he was to do anything then there would at least be other people around to help me.

"Sure thing darling." He says, opening the door for me like a gentleman.

"Thank you." I say shyly taking a seat as he says he'll get food for us.

"So where are you from Lou?" He asks once he's settled down.

"Doncaster." I say shyly, as he stares at me intently. A little bit too intently. "What about you?" I ask.

"I'm from Essex originally, but moved to London a couple years ago for a job." He says nonchalantly. That perks my interest.

"A job?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah." He sends me a smile as he finishes another slice of pizza. "I work for a tech company." He says.

"Oh that's cool." I send him a smile as I take small bites from my own slice. "How old are you then? If you don't mind me asking, you down have to answer." I ramble nervously, not wanting him to think I'm rude. He lets out a little laugh.

"It's fine honestly." He sends me a charming smile and I feel a blush make its way onto my cheeks. "I'm 24." He answers. I look at him in confusion.

"So why are you here at a summer camp?" I ask in confusion, looking at him curiously. He lets out another laugh.

"Curious little thing aren't you." He says, letting out another chuckle as I mumble out a 'sorry', cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "Don't worry darling, you can ask as much as you like." He chuckles again. "But to answer you, I'm actually working with one of the councillors here this year as a favour for them. They were low on numbers so I offered to help." He shrugs his shoulder. 

"Oh that's very nice of you." I say shyly.

"Thanks." He sends me another smile. "So tell me, is there any alpha back home?" He asks abruptly. My mind immediately thinks of Harry, but I quickly push that thought to the back of my mind.

"Um no." I say quietly, my cheeks flaming as I look down at the table. His gaze too intense for me to continue making eye contact.

"Well that's good for me." He says cockily, I ignore the need to roll my eyes at his tone.

_I can see why Harry wanted me to stay away from him_.

"How come no one has snatched you up then?" He asks arrogantly. I feel myself become angry at his remark.

"Excuse me?" I ask in shock.

"Oh c'mon, how come no one has managed to tame you back at home?" He asks. "I know if you lived near me and my pack, I would've snatched you up as soon as I saw your arse."

"Excuse me, I'm not a fucking object you can just pick up!" I exclaim angrily.

_Stupid freaking alphas knot heads._

He lets out a boisterous laugh.

"Oooh kitty got claws." He says sarcastically. "If you were my omega you would only be seen and not heard." He says obnoxiously. That is the final straw.

_No one can talk to me like that the piece of shit. Maybe I should've listened to Harry and stayed away from him._

"Fuck you arsehole." I spit out, picking up his drink and splashing it over him. Causing the Dr Pepper to stick to him.

He lets out a ferocious growl, his eyes flashing as he stands up abruptly.

I freeze at what I just did, my eyes widening at the dark look in his eyes. I let out a squeak before quickly making a run for it.

_Holy fuck what have I just done._

"Don't run away from me you fucking whore." He growls out, only a few metres behind me now.

I begin to pant heavily as I feel myself become tired from the exertion. It's a well known fact omegas aren't as physically fit as alphas. He's going to end up catching up to me and beating me to a pulp.

"Fuck." I whisper shakily, as I try and divert to where there is more people.

I look back over my shoulder to see him almost right behind me before I run into someone. Staggering backwards from the impact.

"Lou?" Liam asks in confusion, his eyes widening as he sees Nathan storming over. I let out a whimper and quickly hide behind his back for protection. He stiffens in response.

"Move out of the fucking way Payne." He hisses, managing to catch my arm with his sharp nails. I hiss at the impact but make sure I stay behind Liam.

"No." He says calmly. Shoving him backwards as he tries to reach for me again.

"He's my fucking omega, so get out of the way. That bitch needs to be taught a lesson." He spits out.

I bite my lip to prevent the cry I want to let out, tears brimming my eyes from the harsh words.

"You and I both know he's not your omega Nathan." Liam replies acidly, his stance changing to a more defensive one. "Now I suggest you fucking leave before I make you." He hisses.

Nathan lets out a humourless laugh.

"That ass isn't worth it. Tell Harry to enjoy my sloppy seconds." He spits out, implying that I've whored myself out to him and walks away.

Liam doesn't turn around and continues to stand stiffly until the knot head is out of view.  He turns around to look at me, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Please don't tell me you had sex with him." He says, in the same eerily calm voice. I look at him offended.

"Of course not." I let out a whimper, hurt at the thought of him thinking so. "I'm not a whore." I sniffle out, the events of what's just happened finally hitting me. He lets out a sigh and brings me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have accused you." He lets out another sigh. "C'mon lets get you back to the cabin, we can talk more there." He says, leaving no room for argument.

I just nod my head in response. Feeling stupid, hurt and overwhelmed from everything that's happened in the last 48 hours.


	7. The Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter. Just some swearing and crying 😢.
> 
> Guess who's back back back, back again!!
> 
> Hello my lovelies, it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for the delay but I did warn ya I had coursework and exams, but praise the lord they are done now!! And I'm off till October so I should be able to finish this fic for you by then 🤓 (no promises though xoxo). I hope this chapter is alright for you, I feel like it was a little bit rushed, but I wanted to get something out for you since it's been soooooo long.
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Enjoy my lovelies! X

 

Louis' POV:

"So are we going to discuss what happened?" Liam asks calmly, as he sets a cup of tea down in front of me.

"No thank you." I say quietly, not wanting a lecture from another alpha. I already feel so guilty about Harry.

"Louis." Liam sighs heavily. My gaze moves down to my lap in shame.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about why you ditched Niall in the cinema room, then you can at least explain why Nathan was chasing you." He says sternly, giving me a pointed look.

"We had a disagreement is all." I murmur, shrugging my shoulders and trying to act nonchalant. Liam sighs again.

"I know there's more to it." He says, giving me a hard stare.

"It's no bother." I shake my head dismissively. "Anyways, where is Niall? I want to apologise to him." I ask, trying to change the topic.

"He's on his way home. I've just messaged him that I found you." He replies, sighing once again.

"Okay." I mumble quietly as I take a sip of my tea. My gaze not moving from the table.

The door opens making me shift my gaze to check if it's Niall but to my dismay its Harry. A dark look makes its way onto his face as his nostrils flare, before looking directly at me.

He lets out a small growl before stalking off upstairs to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly to Liam, feeling guilty for all the drama that keeps happening.

"This isn't your fault." He nods his head towards the stairs. "I better go up and check on him." He says softly, patting my shoulder as he walks past.

"Um Liam." I call out before he disappears up the stairs.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Thank you for earlier." I feel my cheeks heat up, as I feel myself become embarrassed.

"I'm not sure what he would have done, so thank you."

"It's alright Lou, I'm glad you're safe." He says gently, sending me a warm smile before disappearing from sight.

I move into the living room and settle down in front of the TV, wrapping a blanket around myself for comfort. The door opens for the second time and Niall walks in, a concerned look on his face as he taps away on his phone.

I sit there quietly, feeling embarrassed for ditching him when he was nothing but being a good friend to me. He finally looks up and smiles as he spots me.

"Mind if I join you? Or are you going to run off again?" He jokingly asks as he sits down next to me, nudging me gently in a joking manner. He picks up the remote and turns Friends on.

"I'm so sorry Ni." I say shakily. "I shouldn't ditch you like that and we were having such a good time, so I'm really sorry." I stammer out, feeling guilty.

"Hey Lou, calm down it's fine. I know it's nothing personal. I should have known better, when I was walking out to get some food I saw the skank making her way into there." He wraps his arm around me and pulls me into a side hug.

"Still. I shouldn't of just left." I mumble.

"Honestly Lou, it's fine. But you've gotta tell me what happened!" He exclaims. "On my way back I saw Harry storming out. What was that all about?" He asks.

"I don't know Ni, I really don't." I sigh shakily. "I didn't see him until about 10 minutes ago. He stormed off upstairs." I mutter.

"Hm." Niall pulls back as he takes a look at me properly. I fidget under his stare. "You smell strongly of him and you're quieter than usual. What happened?" He asks.

"Nothing Ni, honestly I'm fine." I mutter, staring at my hands in my lap again.

"That's why he stormed off upstairs you know." He continues. "He's probably pissed off that you smell like Nathan."

"Yeah well, maybe he should make up his freaking mind on what he wants. I'm not a piece of arm candy he can pick and chose when he wants." I snap. "He can walk around with different girls on his arm for the last week, yet I spend one afternoon with an alpha and he thinks he owns me again?" I say heatedly, feeling myself become angry. "I'm so fed up of this Niall. I didn't come here to be someone's summer toy!" I exclaim pushing the blanket off of me and storming my way upstairs, slamming the door shut behind me.

I release a sob as I curl up in a ball on my bed. Today's events finally getting to me. My omega is begging me to seek comfort from my alpha next door, but my mind is set. I will not be his toy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's POV:

"Harry you have to sort your shit out." Liam says as soon as he enters my room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grunt as I flop myself down onto my bed.

"Yes, you do. You may be my alpha, but you are also my friend and I know when you are suffering. So get your shit together, stop messing about and apologise to Louis." He says sternly.

"I have nothing to apologise for." I growl out. But I feel my stomach swirl with guilt at the way I've been treating Louis. My small, precious little omega.

"Harry stop being obtuse!" Liam exclaims, beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm not!" I shout. "He's the one running off in Nathan's arms when its exactly what I told him not to do! He's the one reeking of that fucking wanker when he comes home." I shout furiously.

"Only because you've made him Harry!" Liam shouts back, surprising me a little bit.

"What?"

"He's so upset with the girls you've decided to start hanging around with, that he's trying to forget about you!" He exclaims in frustration.

"You're talking bollocks. You're only trying to save his arse." I grumble in distaste.

"No Harry." He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you want to know how I found him this afternoon?" He asks, a concerned look on his face. My heart begins to race as I begin to worry.

"What?" I ask urgently, sitting up so I can see him properly.

"He was running away from Nathan. But a furious Nathan. I don't know what happened between them, I tried getting Louis to talk about it but he wouldn't. I'm concerned. His omega has gone through a lot these last couple of days H, I don't want him to drop. He's supposed to be on holiday for fuck sake, not having to deal with high school drama!" He explains.

I feel my heart drop at the mention of Nathan. What did he do to my omega?

"Was he okay?" I ask quietly. My fists clenching as I want to find Nathan and punch him in the face.

"Honestly H, I don't know." He sighs. "He looked really scared and before I came up here he thanked me because he didn't know what was going to happen to him." That fucking wanker.

"Do you know where he is?" I ask angrily.

"Who? Louis?" He asks in confusion. I roll my eyes at his response.

"No you dolt. Nathan. Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know. H don't do anything stupid." He says sternly, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to." I grumble. "But it's time that piece of shit knows his place." I murmur getting up from my bed.

Liam is about to respond but we both pick up on the sound of feet approaching, both of us flinching as Louis' bedroom door slams shut. I feel my heart clench at the sounds of his sobs that follow and I have to stop myself from going over there. I know the way I've been acting is making him feel worse, but I just can't help it. I just want to protect him.

Liam clears his throat.

"I'm going to go check on Ni." He says softly, patting my shoulder as he leaves the room.

I lie back down on my bed and sigh heavily. The guilt beginning to consume me. The sound of Lou's sobs makes my heart break even more. I can't deal with this.

I quickly throw on my gym gear and make my way downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis' POV:

I rub my eyes tiredly as I stir awake. I look at the clock only to see its 2 am. My stomach grumbles again, reminding me of the reason why I woke up. I move the duvet off of me and put on my slippers and silk robe, before making my way downstairs to get some food.

I flick on the kettle and open up the cupboards to look for something to eat. I spot a jar of cookies on the top shelf and I let out a sigh, knowing I won't be able to reach it.

"For fuck sake Niall." I mumble, knowing Liam put them up there to stop Niall from eating them all.

I climb up onto the counter and reach for the jar.

"What are you doing éros?" Harry's gruff voice startles me, causing me to lose my balance. But before I fall he is by my side in a flash, holding on to my waist to steady me.

"Why would you do that?" I say shakily, place my hand on my chest to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me coming." He says softly, setting me down on the countertop. Easily reaching up and grabbing the jar, before handing it to me.

"I didn't." I murmur quietly, feeling awkward from his close proximity and him being semi-normal to me again. I stay silent as he makes us both a cup of tea, watching him with cautious eyes.

"What are you doing Harry?" I ask shakily as he hands me my tea.

"What do you mean?" He asks gruffly.

"You've been ignoring me for a week and now all of a sudden you're being kind to me again?" I ask nervously.

"We need to have a chat." Is all he says, looking at me with dark eyes. I ignore the flutter in my chest.

"About what?" I ask in confusion.

"Nathan." He grumbles, causing me to roll my eyes. Of course that's all he cares about, not my freaking feelings.

"What about Nathan?" I say bitterly.

"Why have you been hanging around him? I've already told you he is bad news." He says sternly, I miss the flash of concern he sends my way, as I roll my eyes for what feels like the umpteenth time.

"What I do doesn't concern you." I say quietly. He let out a small growl in response. My omega whines at me but I try my hardest to ignore it.

"Yes it fucking does." He growls out, a dark look in his eyes. "I'm telling you Lou, you have to stay away from him."

"No it doesn't Harry!" I exclaim. "I'm not your omega, so stop acting like you're my alpha! You made your decision when you started ignoring me and treating me like a piece of shit on the bottom of your shoe!" I shout, tears brimming my eyes. I jump down from the counter and try to run to the safe confinements of my room. But to my dismay, Harry is quicker and wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me towards him.

"Harry let me go now." I cry out. His grip on me loosens, but only to turn me around so I'm facing him. I look up into his eyes only to see him looking down at me sadly.

What the fuck does he have to be sad about?

"Please Louis, listen to me. I don't want to upset you anymore." He sounds so sincere, but I pull out of his grip anyway. "It's for your best interest." He says softly.

"Harry stop." I sniffle. "You're playing with my feelings." A tear falls down my cheek. "Please just leave me be." He frowns in response, finally releasing his grip.

"Louis I-" He starts but instead of listening I run off to my room. Not wanting him to see the tears that stream down my face. I barely manage to lock the door before I start sobbing.

I just don't understand, what does he want from me?

"Louis please open the door." Harry says softly as he knocks the door, guilt consuming him. "I'm sorry. This isn't what I wanted to happen." He knocks again. "Please éros, we need to talk." He pleads, but I ignore him.

Moving from the door, I get into bed and wrap the duvet around myself. I close my eyes attempting to ignore Harry's pleads to talk. 

Harry sighs, resting his forehead on the door. Knowing this time, he's really fucked things up.

"I'm so sorry my love." He whispers softly.


End file.
